Active noise control systems are used in many vehicle exhaust systems to control a level of sound generated by the exhaust system. Noise attenuation difficulties arise for controlling high level sounds at very low frequencies. This combination requires a very large noise cancelling driver in order to effectively reduce or cancel the exhaust sound. This disadvantageously requires a significant amount of packaging space, in addition to increasing cost and weight.